


Voltron group chat

by jhopestanandyoonseokshipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), But mostly fluff, Cuban Lance, Dancer Lance, F/M, FTM, Group chat, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shiro is bi, Slow burn Klance, Some langst, Trans Character, Trans Lance, allura is queer, and shay and hunk are also in a relationship, coran is also pan, hunk is also pan, hunk overprotective of lance, keith is gay, lance has freckles, lance has mild depression, lance has/wears glasses, lance is a nerd, lance is pan, lance is shy in this, lance stutters, lances likes wearing allura's jumpers because their buggy on him and are cute, matt is also bi, meaning he not like how he is in the show, pidge/katie is asexual and her type of asexual is demisexual, pidge/katie is non-binary, shatt/miro are in a relationship, shay is also pan, short lance, some chapter parts, they are all in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopestanandyoonseokshipper/pseuds/jhopestanandyoonseokshipper
Summary: Allura makes a group so she can talk with her friends into helping her brother LanceOr in other words, Allura makes a group chat with all her friends expect lance because this group is about protecting the shy kind-hearted nerd called lancebut don't worry these another group chat with lance in it





	Voltron group chat

**Author's Note:**

> this will have semi-serious topics in this and I will be writing Lances anxiety and depression based on my own so plz don't tell me the way in writing it is wrong when it is based on my own that is all enjoy the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura makes the protect lance group chat after something happens to him after school

Hunk pov  
As miss Drake was writing on the board on what we had to do for English there was a knock on the door and there stood miss Lilly the vice principal with a new student

Hello, miss Drake, we had a new student enroll today and his first class to start at his school is English so I hope everyone will be nice to him I’ll go and get him now

Come on Lance come on in and meet your new English teacher miss Drake  
As she said that a boy that looks about 4’7 walk in and he wearing a baggy pinkish sweater with light purple jeans and light blue sneakers and to top it off his light blue thin frame glasses.  
And he looks so cute with his curly hair and small freckles and small dimples and by looks of it is very shy and I know the boys at our school some might bully this kid but not on my watch.

So miss Drake your new student here is lance McLean his is 16 soon going to be 17 and is very shy and doesn’t talk much from what we heard about him I’ll be going I will check up with you later lance enjoy English.

And with that miss lily leaves and miss drake speaks up again

How about you go and sit by Hunk don’t worry he very friendly and I’m sure you get along fine and Hunk the one with an orange headband at the back there.

 

After miss Drake said that I see lance shyly making his way to me and I see all the players in the room eye lance up and down and I am so getting dad I mean Shiro to keep a watchful eye on him when I’m not here with him.

As lance sit down next to me I wave and gave him my best warm and friendly smile.

And then I stick my hand out to him and wait for him to do the same

Hi, I’m Hunk Garrett and I'm also 16 and soon to be 17 to so tell me something about yourself if you want you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I say to him with a smile.

W-well i-im Al-Allura’s b-brother sh-she a senior th-that's a-all i-i f-feel h-happy sh-sharing. I hear Lance say with a stutter I wonder if he always has it or only when shy around someone he not familiar with either way I find his stutter so cute.

Well, that ok I don’t mind and ah I finally meet Allura famous little brother she always talks about not that Allura's friends and I are any better.

W-wait yo-your th-the b-big t-ted-dy b-bear fr-friend L-lura w-was te-telling m-me a-about th-that I would g-get a-along with r-really w-well w-with. I’m not surprised in the slight when Lance told me Allura calls me her teddy bear friend.

Well then since I’m allura friend I want to be friends with the brother she speaks about with so much love and pride about so do want to be friends with me lance and you can say no if you don’t and I will respect it.

N-no i-i w-want t-to b-be fr-friends w-with y-you H-hunk i-i j-just ho-hope m-my st-stuttering do-doesn’t an-annoyed y-you i-is a-all on-once i-i f-feel s-safe a-around y-you i-i w-won’t st-stutter a-as much. Aww, he so cute I must protect allura brother he too cute and pure for this world.

Ok then it settles your my friend and I’m your friend. I say with a smile I know the moment Shiro meet lance he’ll be all overprotective like a father is to his daughter.

Time Skip

As the end of the lesson comes lance stuttering has gone down has he gotten to feel safer around me and also more comfortable around me to which I’m happy about.

As the bell rings everyone rushing to get out and to lunch since we had a double period because the seniors have started their exams

Hey, Lance wants to meet my other friends I just know they going to love you plus they been wanting to meet Allura’s brother for so long and we all beg her but she never gave in but now I met you and I just agree with everything she said about you.

Ok, H-hunk i-i w-want t-to m-meet L-lura fr-friends s-she always t-talks about th-them to m-me.

Ok then follow me and you can hold my hand if you want ok. After I said that he held my hand tightly while he was looking down at the ground.

As we reach the table I see allura run up to her brother.

Hey, my little Lancey how was English and I see you met my teddy bear friend Hunk.

Lura English was great and Hunk made me feel accepted and didn’t laugh that I had a stutter and Hunk told me all your friends wanted to meet me that one of your friends had to beg but you still didn't give in and I just couldn’t stop laughing at that.

Wow, Lance that the first time you didn’t stutter since I just met you this morning and I shouldn’t be surprised she is your sister and you would be comfortable around her but should we go allura so you can introduce your other friends to lance.

After I said that lance latches onto Allura's arm as allura lead us to our table.

 

Allura’s/Lura’s Pov

 

Ok everybody listens up I would like you to meet my little baby brother you guys beg me to let you met and well he now goes to our school so everybody meets lance.

So everybody says your name, age, and pronouns and I almost forgot your sexuality.

I see Shiro step up and in front of Lance and hold his up to Lance to shake his with a warm smile that has Lance smiling back.

Hi, I’m Shiro I’m the oldest of this group and the dad of the group I go by him/he and I’m bisexual and I’m 18.

Then Shiro steps away but not before he gives lance one last smile then goes sitting next to his bf Matt.

Then I see Shiro bf Matt step up next and pull Lance into a tight hug and it must have really caught lance off guard as I hear him squeak when Matt hugs him but lance hugs back then they both pull away.

I’m sorry I gave you a fright I’m just more a hugger than a handshake person.

I-it ok-okay i-i d-don’t m-mind h-hugs i-i’m m-more o-of a h-hugger m-myself. After that Lance just smiles at him and I swear I saw Matt's heart melt a little at my brother dimple smile and I wouldn’t blame him either.

Why are you so adorable anyway hi I’m Matt and I'm 17 and my pronouns are he/him and I’m also bi and my bf is Shiro and if it alright with you could I hug you again.

I-i d-don’t m-mind M-matt. Lance said with a small dimpled smile.  
And then I see Matt slowly hug Lance then pull away and bop lances nose and I hear Lance giggle.

Then I see shay hunks gf step up next to lance.

Hello, I’m Shay I go by she/her and i'm pan and my bf is Hunk.

Then after Shay says she Hunk gf I see Lance smile then pull Shay into a hug and whisper something to her that has her smiling softly.

Thank you, Lance, for telling me that I’ll be sure to give you some of your favorite cookies.  
I-its n-no p-problem S-shay. Lance smiled back at her.

Allura I can’t believe you keep this cutie away from me and he is now my new spa buddy when you can’t come now how's that sound, Lance.

S-shay i-i w-would l-love th-that I always h-have spa d-days w-with L-lura w-when s-she st-stress or w-we d-decided to h-have a t-treat y-yours-self d-day. Lance said with an excited smile.

 

Yay, I have another spa buddy well I will let the others introduce themselves.  
Then Shay went to sit next to her bf Hunk.

Then I see pidge/Katie stand up next and in front of Lance.

Hey, I’m Katie but everybody calls me pidge and I’m non-binary so my pronouns them/they and im asexual and the type I am is demisexual and im 15 and also can I hug you because your so huggable and cute and can touch your dimple after?.

C-course y-you c-can h-have a h-hug P-pidge i-i l-love h-hugs a-and y-you can t-touch m-my d-dimple.

Then after that Lance hugged Pidge tightly then pull away and then at pidge at reach for her hand and put in on his dimple then she pulled her hand away and hugged Lance again.

If anyone hurts you come to me or Allura and we kick they butts for hurting you ok Lance. I just see him nod with a shy smile.

Then I see Keith the last one of our group to stand up in front in Lance.

Hi, I’m Keith im 17 and I go by he/him and im gay. Then I see Lance looked up at Keith with wide eyes and looks like he wants to ask Keith something.

K-keith c-can i-i touch y-your h-hair i-it l-looks s-so s-soft b-but i-if s-say n-no i-i’ll r-respect i-it. Lance says with a shy tone.

If you want I don’t mind only if you tell us your pronouns and sexuality and age.

O-ok th-that f-fair w-well i-i’m L-lance a-and i-i’m 16 s-soon t-to b-be 17 a-and my p-pron-nouns h-he/h-him a-and I’m t-trans f-ftm a-and i-i’m pa-pansexual n-now c-can i-i t-touch y-your h-hair n-now K-keith. Lance said with a shy smile.

Ok, have at it. After he said that Lance runs up to Keith and start playing with his hair.

Lura do you have any hair ties I want to style Keith's hair.

Of course Lance here you go. 

  
As I watch Lance style Keith's hair I saw Keith small smile and Shiro proud dad smile watching Keith being comfortable with someone that isn’t him but someone he only met. 

 

Time Skip 

As the bell rang I saw Lance but he was crying I then I see Keith stand between him and the person being mean to Lance and when I see the person face I run and I push him against the wall

Lotor how dare you to try to hurt and make my brother cry prepared to have a beat down.  
I punch him in the face 5 times before he passes out and kick him one last time where the sun don’t shine. Then I turn around and see lance cuddled in Keith's chest while holding him tightly and Keith whispering calming it okay im here.

I’m so sorry you had to deal and meet Lotor it alright with me and Keith and the others we won’t let this happen again brother let go home do you want Keith to come with us lance?.

Please, I need both you and Keith at the moment and I don’t want to let go of Keith he was there before Lotor could actually hit me.

I’ll text Shiro Keith cause I have a feeling you don’t want to leave Lance alone after what happens right. I just see Keith nod while holding a crying lance tighter.

 

Lura -> Space Dad

Hey Shiro Keith won’t be coming home tonight because of Lotor because he tried to beat down my little brother but Keith stop Lotor before he could hit Lance and now Keith doesn’t want to leave Lance and Lance doesn’t want Keith to go so he’ll stay the night here so don’t worry (Sent at 3:25pm) (seen at 4:03pm)

 

I’m so sorry that stuck up Lotor tried to hurt Lance and that alright and I’m just glad Keith was there with Lance before Lotor could hit him (sent at 4:06 pm) (seen at 4:26 pm)

Update Lance has finally stopped crying and has fallen asleep because of all the crying he did and he is cuddling with Keith in his sleep while Keith is playing with his hair and could you contact the others and tell them what happen plz then I will add everybody but Lance in a group chat then explain why I made it (sent at 5:00 pm) (seen at 5:25 pm)

 

Space Dad -> ScI Nerds

Hey, guys, you know how you guys would fight anyone that tried to hurt lance well Stuck up Lotor tried but got beat down by Allura anyway she will add you to a group and explain more also Keith stooped Lotor from hurting him (sent at 6:00 pm) (seen by Matty at 6:30)

How dare he Hurt my smol Lance and that's good that Stuck up Lotor finally got the beat down he deserves and I’m glad Keith was there to stop him and ok thanks for the head up (sent at 6:36 pm)

LOTOR TRIED WHAT I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD NEXT TIME I SEE HIS STUCK UP FACE!!! (sent at 7;00pm) (seen by Matty and Space Dad at 7:05 pm)

NO Pidge you will not as much as I agree with you any way you have school tomorrow to sleep Pidge (sent at 7:07 pm) (seen by Matty and Pidgey at 7:25 pm)

Ok I will good-night Matt and Space Dad (sent at 7:27 pm) (seen by Matty and Space Dad at 7:30 pm)

 

Space Dad -> Sunshine

Hey Hunk Lotor tried to hurt Lance but don’t worry Keith was there and Stop that Stuck up Lotor from hurting smol Lance and anyway Allura will make a group chat soon and explain it more (sent at 7:45 pm) (seen by Sunshine at 8:00 pm)

How dare he hurt my friend good thing Keith was there those if could've been worse but lucky it wasn’t at least and thanks for the heads up Shiro (sent at 8:07 pm) (seen by Space Dad at 8:09 pm)

No problem but you have school tomorrow so sleep ok Hunk (sent at 8:12 pm) (seen at 8:13 pm)

Ok I will night Shiro (sent at 8:15 pm) (seen by Space Dad at 8:17 pm)

 

Space Dad -> Moonlight

 

Hey Shay I just texted Hunk so I will tell you what I told him  
So Lotor tried to hurt Lance but luckily Keith stop him before he could so Allura will make a group chat and explain it more (sent at 8:20 pm) (seen by Moonlight at 8:25 pm)

Oh no poor baby i’m so happy Keith was there and that Allura gave him the beat down even if you didn’t tell me I just know her so well and anyway for the heads up i see you tomorrow it late and I have school tomorrow (sent at 8:30pm) ( seen by Space Dad at 8:35pm)

 

Space Dad -> Lura

It is done and so are you making the group chat tonight or tomorrow when everybody awake? (sent at 8:40 pm) (seen by Lura at 8:45 pm)

I will do it tomorrow get some sleep Shiro and don’t worry Keith actually asleep for once and his face peaceful and it not in a frown and he protected holding lance to his chest (sent at 8:50 pm) (seen by Space Dad at 8:55 pm)

Awww really send me a picture I want to see it then I’ll go to bed  

Lura sent you a picture  (seen at 9:15 pm ) 

 

 

Omg that so cute I feel my heart melting at this softness and Lance is so smol compare to Keith and I can see what you mean about Keith faces too well I’m screenshotting this and making it background good-night Allura (sent at 9:20 pm) (seen by Lura at 9:21)

 

                                                    

Lura created Protect smol Lance

 

Lura added Sunshine, Moonlight, Space Dad, Matty, Pidgey, keithy   

 

Lura: Hello everybody as you can see by the name of the chat you've understood why I name it that once I explain the full story as I only explain some pieces to you expect Keith since he was there he already know it  

 

Space Dad: so it everybody up  

 

SunShine: yup im up and so is Shay  

 

Moonlight: Yup I’m here now what about the others  

 

Matty: I’m here and awake and pidge just got up   

 

Pidgey: so is everybody here now so allura can tell us the full story

 

Space dad: so where is Keith he usually up by now

 

Lura: Oh he still asleep and so is Lance they really must be tried after what happen

 

Pidgey: he actually sleeping for once and I can’t remember the last time he slept or how long either

 

Lura: don’t worry I can tell you guys the full story since Keith already know

 

Lura: what happened was is that Lotor was mocking Lance for wearing girly colours and mocking his stutter and was about to hit him when Keith caught Lotor fist and then told him to leave Lance alone then get lost and then I came and then I beat down his ass and I texted Shiro about Keith not coming home because he didn’t want to leave Lance alone after what happens  plus lance wouldn’t let Keith leave anyway  

 

Lura: so I made this chat so when one of us is with Lance we can update the other so if something wrong and we will Protect Lance from all these things as best as we can 1. players/fuckboys  2. Bullies and that about it

 

Pidgey: the first one I can do and the second one I can do even better in my own way

 

Matty: I’m in the same boat as pidge on this

 

Space Dad: I will do my best to protect our smol Lance

 

SunShine: Shay and I agreed to do our best her phone died so she telling me what to type for her  

 

Lura: I’m happy I have amazing and good friends  that will help me protect my smol brother

 

Lura: omg Keith just walked into the kitchen carrying Lance and Lance has his head in Keith's chest and it so cute since Lance is so smol  

 

Space Dad: how short is Lance Allura surely he not that short when I met him he didn’t look that short  

 

Lura: well he 4’7 so he just below the average height of guys but he self-conscious about his height so he wears these things in his shoes that make him a little bit taller  

 

Pidgey: how much I can relate to your brother right now and that cute that Keith is still holding him even those there both awake and less shaken  

 

Lura: omg the outfit Lance is wearing is so cute do you guys want a picture of him in it  

 

Matty: plz send a picture if you agree to say i

 

Space Dad: i

 

SunShine: i and i

 

Pidgey: i

 

Lura sent a picture  

  

 

Space Dad: must protect he so pure and short  

 

Matty: he looks so cute in it  

 

Pidgey: he pulls it off so well and I agree Matt he  looks so cute

 

SunShine: Shay says he looks so cute I just want to wrap him up in a big hug and shower him in affection   

 

Lura: Lance looks a lot happier than he did yesterday wait Keith telling Lance a joke while Lance is making us breakfast ugggggh Keith told a dad joke to Lance and he had to stop cooking because he giggling too much  

 

Matty: Shiro you're rubbing off your dadness off on him  

 

Shiro: you can’t just blame me you act as much as a parent or dad to Keith and you last night called Lance your smol baby so you rub off just as much as I do  

 

Pidgey: this is so funny to watch but I have to leave for the bus and so does Matt so let go Matt you see your bf and your smol baby lance at school   

 

_Pidgey left the chat_

 

Matty: ugh I’m coming see you guys at school

 

_Matty left the chat_

 

SunShine: Shay and I have to leave for the bus to see you guys

 

_SunShine left the chat_

 

_Moonlight left the chat_

 

Lura: see guys soon

 

_Lura left the chat_


End file.
